Para sempre em meu coracäo
by As Esquisitonas
Summary: Uma história para eternizar momentos que infelizmente nunca mais se repetirão...
1. A nova regra

  


**1.A nova regra**

Mais uma vez se ouvia o som do garfo batendo suavemente na taça de cristal de Dumbledore, era o inicio de um novo ano em Hogwarts. Aos poucos o silêncio recaiu sobre as quatro mesas do salão principal.

- Sejam bem vindos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, aos alunos do primeiro ano e principalmente a alguns veteranos, lembro que o acesso a Floresta é proibido, assim como realizar feitiços nos corredores nos intervalos das aulas. Além dessas regras já conhecidas por todos, esse ano será acrescentada mais uma devido à quantidade de corujas que tenho recebido ao longo das férias de verão de pais insatisfeitos com o rendimento escolar de seus filhos. A partir de hoje estão proibidos os envolvimentos afetivos entre os alunos, sejam eles de qualquer ordem ou espécie.

O silêncio foi imediatamente substituído por uma confusão geral, Parvati chegou a dar um gritinho de desaprovação. Com o volume da voz um pouco mais alterado que o habitual o diretor retomou o discurso.

- O não cumprimento das regras acarretará as devidas punições, que vão de detenções à expulsão dos infratores.

Mais uma vez todos os alunos voltaram a conversar entre si, alguns indignados com a nova regra, e os casais se entreolharam pensando qual seria a melhor maneira de infringi-la.

Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- Agora temos uma noticia que é melhor que a anterior. Esse ano nós teremos mais uma atividade extracurricular na escola, a partir da semana que vem, estarão abertas as inscrições para os testes do coral de Hogwarts, composto somente pelos alunos do quarto ano em diante. Quem quiser participar dessa atividade favor procurar o professor Snape, ele vai estar me assessorando nessa nova atividade.

- Mas quem será o maestro? Perguntou um menino da sonserina de voz arrastada. Não vai dizer que agora o bobalhão do Hagrid virou um homem com sensibilidade para reger um coral... A mesa da esquerda caiu na gargalhada.

- Não senhor Malfoy. Eu serei o maestro, e ficaria muito honrado de ver você nos ensaios. Agora podem ir para os seus dormitórios.

- Eu jamais faria uma atividade extracurricular com o Malfoy já basta ter que aturar ele durante as aulas e nos jogos de quadribol. Ainda mais sabendo que o Snape está envolvido nisso. Disse Harry sem muito interesse enquanto atravessava a porta de carvalho.

- A Cho não tem essa opinião, ela está muito interessada em fazer o teste. Eu também vou tentar. Você e o Rony deveriam fazer o mesmo.

- O QUÊ? Você deve estar brincando Mione! Não é você que vive dizendo que nós agora que somos monitores precisamos de mais tempo pra estudar? Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

Mione o encarou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

- Harry pelo menos você entende o que eu estou falando, né? Disse Hermione dando as costas para o Rony, mas a expressão confusa de Harry deve ter respondido à pergunta. -Em que mundo vocês vivem? Vocês não lembram o que o chapéu seletor cantou no começo do ano passado?

- E era pra lembrar? Hei! Baixinhos por aqui, não se separem. -Gritou Rony para um grupo de calouros. E mais uma vez voltando-se pra Hermione - Aposto que você tomou alguma poção para memória, ao menos podia nos dar um pouquinho...E por falar em memória, qual é mesmo a nova senha?

Estavam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Mandrágoras cozidas. Disse Hermione entrando no Salão Comunal, seguida por Harry e Rony.- O chapéu nos avisou, temos que nos unir porque Voldemort se fortalece a partir da nossa desunião, temos que deixar de lado as diferenças, não importa se somos da Grifinória ou da Sonserina, da Corvinal ou da Lufa-Lufa. Dumbledore deve ter pensado nisso quando pensou em um Coral de Hogwarts, até agora não existia nenhuma atividade que envolvesse todas as casas juntas. Por isso nós TEMOS que participar.

- Supondo que eu queira mesmo entrar para esse Coral, você acha que eu tenho chance de passar nesse teste? E eu mesmo respondo. Não, não tenho! Falou Harry sentando numa das poltronas à frente da lareira.

- Não se preocupem com isso. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Hermione. Eu vou ajudar vocês, amanhã na hora do almoço está bom? "timo, está combinado, espero vocês na biblioteca. E dizendo isso Hermione foi para o dormitório, mas não a tempo de ouvir um Rony muito desanimado dizer "como se tivéssemos opção...".

Harry afastou a cortina púrpura, seus pensamentos ainda estavam voltados para as palavras de Dumbledore, mesmo se ele tivesse alguma chance com Cho, "qualquer relacionamento afetivo entre alunos está proibido". _Era exatamente disso que eu precisava, mais uma regra, ou seja, mais uma chance de ser expulso._ Mas esse pensamento não ocupou por muito tempo a mente de Harry, pois sempre há um meio para quebrar regras, então adormeceu.

Mal desceu o primeiro degrau da escada em espiral, Harry ouviu uma voz estridente gritar: -Depressa Harry, venha aqui. Disse Hermione ao lado do quadro de avisos. A passos lentos, pois ainda não estava completamente acordado, Harry a alcançou, e antes que precisasse perguntar o motivo de tanta alegria, avistou um aviso em letras garrafais:

_As inscrições para o Coral de Hogwarts podem ser feitas a partir de hoje na sala do profº Snape. Os testes serão realizados segunda-feira ( dia 09 de setembro ). Lembrando que apenas os alunos do quarto ano em diante poderão se admitidos._

_Alvo Dumbledore _

- Vamos nos inscrever hoje mesmo.

- Como assim _**nos** _inscrever? Harry e Rony viraram-se num salto e perceberam que Rony também tinha lido o aviso -Mione, eu pensei que uma noite de sono ia fazer você recuperar o juízo!

- Rony, eu não estou ficando louca, eu sei que vocês ainda vão me agradecer. E dizendo isso, Hermione saiu em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda deixando Harry e Rony com uma expressão um tanto confusa.

- Vai entender...Disse Rony.

O Salão Principal estava, como já era de costume, apinhado de gente, mas os olhos de Harry estavam a procura de uma única pessoa: Cho Chang.

- Hei cara, tô falando com você. Harry?!

- Ahn?

- Em que mundo você estava heim? Veja quem está vindo pra cá. Disse Rony indicando com a cabeça Draco Malfoy ao lado de seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle.

- E então Potter, vai se inscrever para os testes? Eu já me inscrevi –disse Draco com a ficha nas mãos.

- Por que você quer saber Malfoy, está pretendendo se juntar a Anna Abott e sair contando fofocas? –disse Harry dando as costas, mas parou onde estava quando ouviu Malfoy dizer:

- Sabia que você não teria coragem de me enfrentar, eu entendo Potter, Snape di...

- Claro que eu posso! –disse Harry virando-se par Malfoy –Por que eu teria medo de você?

- Cuidado com o que diz Potter, você vai precisar de mais que coragem para passar nesse teste, precisa de inteligência e talento. Snape disse que você não tem a menor chance.

Malfoy tinha dito a coisa errada, pois Harry quase avançou em seu pescoço, mas Rony o segurou. –Snape não sabe de nada, eu vou mostrar a ele quem não tem a menor chance –Harry falou tão alto que assustou um grupinho de meninas do segundo ano.

- O que temos aqui, um desafio? –disse Malfoy soando sarcástico.

- Isso mesmo Malfoy, vamos ver quem é capaz de passar nesse teste –disse Harry irritado.

- Nos vemos então na segunda –disse Malfoy, dando as costas.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se no exato momento em que a profº McGonagal estava entregando os horários.

- Ah não, olha o que temos hoje depois de uma maravilhosa aula com o profº Binns, aula com Snape! –disse Rony com a boca cheia de bolinhos de nozes. Harry já tinha visto isso e, apesar de estar de muito mau humor, foi outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção. Acabara de ver Cho se levantando da mesa da Corvinal e sendo seguida discretamente por Miguel Corner. O que o deixou com mais raiva ainda.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom, esse ano não precisamos mais ter aula de Adivinhação, acho que alguém adivinhou a nossa vontade –disse Rony imitando a voz etérea e misteriosa da profº Sibila Trelawney.

Harry voltou sua atenção par o seu horário e ficou mais feliz ao ver que suas aulas de DCAT tinham praticamente se duplicado já que tinha escolhido ser auror.

- Rony, você sabe quem vai ser o novo profº de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? disse Harry olhando para a mesa dos professores, mas não viu nenhum novo, o que lhe deixou curioso.

- Pelo menos não vai ser a Umbridge... Disse Rony lembrando de como ela tinha saído do Castelo no ano anterior.

A aula com o profº Binns correu como sempre, os alunos sonolentos, alguns conversando e outros como Harry e Rony enfeitiçando seus pergaminhos fazendo-os pegar fogo sempre que a pena se aproximava, o que lhes rendeu algumas queimaduras. Só mesmo Hermione parecia estar prestando atenção.

Na aula de Snape, como era de costume, os alunos estavam temerosos e atentos ao seu discurso de abertura, à exceção de Harry que estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia ouvir uma só palavra.

- Harry –sussurrou Hermione por entre os dentes –Snape mandou pegar o caldeirão, faça isso antes que ele arranje uma maneira de tirar pontos da Grifinória.

- Quero que vocês preparem uma poção de memória, os ingredientes estão no quadro. Snape bateu com a varinha no quadro e fez aparecer os ingredientes nele.

_Duas sementes de aipos da Cornuália_

_Raiz de visgo_

_Pena de dedo-duro_

_Murtisco _

Harry mal terminou de escrever os ingredientes quando ouviu o sinal tocar.

- Façam uma redação sobre porque a poção da memória caiu em desuso nos dias atuais. 83cm de pergaminho. – Disse Snape com a voz arrastada.

- Ah não...ainda estamos no primeiro dia de aula! –Resmungou Simas Finigan.

- Finigan, você vai me trazer uma redação extra sobre as propriedades das penas de uma dedo-duro.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Harry já estava tão cansado que esquecera o combinado com Mione, mas ao se sentar na mesa a menina já estava se levantando e apressando-os. Ele e Rony engoliram alguma coisa e saíram atrás de Hemione que quase corria.

- Harry, você já pensou em como vai fazer para passar no teste? Perguntou Rony um tanto preocupado.

Harry não tinha parado pra pensar ainda, ele havia aceitado o desafio de Malfoy mas não sabia como ia conseguir vencê-lo, ele não tinha o menor jeito para música. Talvez Snape tivesse razão, mas ele não podia aceitar isso.

- Sabe, não que eu não confie em Mione, mas eu não sei se ela vai conseguir te ajudar... –Disse Rony e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Por aqui!- disse Hermione ao lado de uma mesa perto da janela.

- Você vai contar pra ela? -Sobre Malfoy? -Rony fez que sim com a cabeça- Acho melhor não.

- Bem meninos, não tive muito tempo para pesquisar, mas já sei o que nós precisamos para passar nos testes, claro que não vai ser possível praticarmos aqui, ou a Madame Pince nos mataria, então vou explicar na teoria: De início precisamos ter um bom ouvido e para isso precisamos de sensibilidade...-Assim começou o discurso que durou o resto do horário de almoço.

- Faltam quinze minutos, é melhor nós irmos andando- disse Rony interrompendo Hermione.

- Ok, então por hoje é só, tomem, precisam assinar isso -disse Hermione entregando uma ficha aos dois. -É o formulário de inscrição, já está preenchido, vou entregar hoje mesmo.

- Peraí Mione, eu não disse que ia fazer o teste só concordei em vir aqui hoje por causa do Harry -disse Rony devolvendo o pergaminho

- Ah Harry, que bom que você não é cabeça-dura como o Rony- Rony viu que Harry estava assinando a ficha – Vamos Rony, não custa nada –disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando e com uma voz melosa, que fez com que Rony mudasse de idéia.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu assino, mas agora pode para de me olhar assim -o que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando ele ouvia Hermione?

- Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês!- dizendo isso deu um beijo na bochecha de Rony, que ficou vermelho como um tomate, mas logo arranjou um jeito de disfarçar. –Harry, a próxima aula é de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Agora sim eu fiquei curioso, quem será o novo professor?


	2. Orcs

**2.Orcs**

Harry e Rony chegaram à porta da sala dez minutos antes de tocar o sinal, mas não foram os únicos, pois todos estavam igualmente curiosos para saber quem seria o próximo professor que iria ocupar o cargo possivelmente enfeitiçado de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. Mas não precisaram esperar por muito tempo. De súbito as portas se abriram e os alunos avistaram uma professora muito sorridente de cabelos pink que poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma das integrantes do grupo "As Esquisitonas".

- Olá turma! Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu sou a sua nova professora, o meu nome é Tonks –Disse ela assim que todos se sentaram. –Vamos dispensar as formalidades iniciais, peguem as varinhas!

Rapidamente todos pegaram as varinhas, estava claro que mal podiam acreditar no que Tonks acabara de dizer, eles não se lembravam de terem usado a varinha nessa aula desde que Moody era o professor. Só mesmo Harry, Rony e Hermione a conheciam o suficiente para não se surpreender.

-Vamos começar o nosso estudo com uma criatura simples, mas de combate não tão simples assim. Orcs. Os orcs são primos distantes dos trasgos, mas é muito fácil diferenciá-los. Os trasgos podem chegar a até seis metros de altura, enquanto os orcs não passam de dois metros e oitenta e, ao contrário dos trasgos, eles são dotados de parcial consciência de suas ações, uma pequena inteligência e, o mais importante, eles são incrivelmente maus. Por isso, se você encontrar um orc, terá apenas duas opções: matar ou morrer.

–Tonks fez uma pausa para observar o efeito que a explicação havia causado, os alunos pareciam assustados com a possibilidade de dar de cara com um trasgo com instintos assassinos. A professora continuou: - Infelizmente não é possível trazer um orc para a sala de aula. –Neville sussurrou: "Infelizmente?". – Mas é necessário que vocês tenham uma idéia real do que seja um, pois assim será mais fácil enfrentá-lo. Dizendo isso, Tonks fechou os olhos e seu rosto ganhou uma expressão de intensa dor, por alguns segundos todos se perguntaram o que estaria acontecendo, então no lugar em que estava a bonita e sorridente professora, apareceu uma criatura de pele escamosa, com olhos amarelados e dentes pontiagudos , suas mãos e pés eram enormes e tinham garras curtas e grossas.

À exceção de Harry, Rony e Hermione, todos seguraram suas varinhas com toda a força que podiam e apontaram em direção à criatura, mas antes que pudessem executar algum feitiço, a professora voltou ao seu estado normal e conservava o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

–Acho que já tiveram uma boa idéia do que seja um orc pois acabaram de ver um, claro que um orc de verdade não ficaria parado em frente a uma quantidade tão grande de "presas". Mesmo assim acho que já foi o suficiente. Agora quero que peguem um dos lagartos que estão nessa caixa aqui e treinem um feitiço de estuporação, a pele desses lagartos é o mais próximo que encontrei da pele de um orc.

Passaram o resto da aula estuporando os lagartos e no final ainda ganharam uma redação para a aula que vem sobre "Onde habitam os orcs".

O resto da semana foi tão cansativo quanto o começo. Todos os professores falavam a mesma coisa.... eles tinham que ter a boas notas e se esforçar , mas Harry não conseguia entender como eles já tinham tantos deveres para fazer e ainda nem tinha se passado uma semana. Eles ainda estavam tendo aulas com Hermione, até que ele gostava, mas Rony estava mostrando-se muito mais interessado.

- Hermione, será que você pode ficar um pouco mais comigo hoje?... já é Sexta, e... você sabe... os testes são na segunda – disse Rony olhando para baixo.

Claro que sim, é bom saber que você esta interessado. E você Harry?

– Ah, desculpe, não vai dar, tenho que treinar quadribol, sabe, estou meio enferrujado – disse Harry se levantando e indo em direção ao castelo – vejo vocês mais tarde.

O sol estava se pondo quando Harry chegou no campo de quadribol, montou sua vassoura deu um impulso e finalmente sentiu aquela sensação única de esta voando. Poderia passar horas assim, talvez tivesse passado não sabia. Alguma coisa lhe chamou atenção lá embaixo, duas pessoas conversando, se aproximou e conseguiu reconhecer Draco Malfoy ele estava muito próximo a uma menina por isso não conseguiu reconhece-la. Assim que percebeu a presença de Harry a pequena bruxa saiu correndo desabalada em direção ao castelo Draco reconheceu Harry e antes de ir atras da garota berrou: - Maldito Potter!

- Acho que atrapalhei alguma coisa.

- É parece que Malfoy estava mesmo interessado na garota - Disse Rony após ouvir o que Harry havia dito.

Vamos falar de coisas agradáveis – falou Hermione acariciando bichento – Rony e eu vimos a Cho hoje, acho que ela não estava nada bem.- terminou Hermione, lançando um olhar furtivo a Harry

- Que novidade, ela nunca está bem – disse Rony, sarcástico, lembrando do ano passado.

- Vou me deitar, estou cansado.

–Harry e seus deveres?!, você nem começou -disse Hermione fazendo menção de se levantar- como resposta Harry virou-se e continuou seu caminho. Ele não parecia muito preocupado com isso, havia coisas mais importantes no momento, sua cabeça estava ocupada com outros pensamentos. "E se fosse Cho aquela menina com Draco Malfoy, será que ela estava saindo com ele? Ah, isso ele não podia aceitar, perdê-la para Miguel Corner já estava sendo muito difícil, mas para Draco Malfoy, era inaceitável!!!"

Pouco antes de adormecer, Harry estava certo de que no dia seguinte iria falar com Cho sobre o assunto. Quando acordou, os outros meninos ainda estava dormindo, Harry decidiu sair em silêncio do quarto.

O Salão principal estava praticamente vazio, Sábado os alunos costumavam dormir até mais tarde. Harry sentou na mesa da sua casa e só reconheceu Neville e Dênis Creevew estavam conversando acaloradamente sobre seus times de quadribol.

- Você também já está acordado?

- Perguntou Gina sentando se ao seu lado.

- Ah, sim, tenho muito o que fazer – Harry disse tentando justificar sua falta de sono – o sexto não ano é nada fácil, mas e você, por que já esta acordada?

- Eu... ahn... falta de sono – respondeu Gina não muito segura de suas palavras – Harry – disse Gina tentando mudar de assunto – eu me inscrevi para os teste do Coral, você acha que eu fiz besteira?

- Claro que não Gina, até eu me inscrevi – disse Harry rindo e fazendo Gina cair na gargalhada.

- Ah, que é isso Harry sei que você é capaz, não fale assim – disse Gina percebendo uma certa confusão na porta de entrada, um sonserino irritado tinha acabado de passar e enfeitiçado vários objetos fazendo-os voar em seguida espatifarem-se no chão o que provocou alguns gritinhos vindos da mesa da corvinal – eh, desculpe Harry, tenho que ir – e saiu correndo pelo salão principal.

- Mas Gina vo... – Harry não entendeu muito a pressa da garota, mas deixou pra lá e continuou o seu café sozinho.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal Harry foi praticamente obrigado a treinar para os testes. Hermione e Rony estavam realmente levando essa historia de coral a sério.- Harry, você tem que prestar mais atenção, pode por favor parar de olhar para o lago- dizia Hermione já pela quinta vez a Harry – Bem é melhor nós continuarmos amanhã, temos muito dever pra fazer, a propósito, vocês já fizeram aquela redação do Snape? Não precisam responder eu sei que não, mas eu ajudo vocês, vamos logo antes que eu desista.- dizendo isso fez com que Harry e Rony se apressassem em arrumar suas coisas.

- Ela nunca nos dá opção, mas quando é que ela vai respirar? Cara, eu não sei com ela consegue.

- Rony, eu estou ouvindo -disse Hermione tentando parecer brava mas com um sorrisinho no rosto.

As horas no domingo pareciam se arrastar Harry achava que já havia feito todos os seus deveres, mas ainda faltavam 10 centímetros de pergaminho da redação de Binns.

- Harry eu já terminei a minha redação vou ver se Hermione tem mais alguma informação de ultima hora, você sabe os testes já são amanha e eu realmente quero passar...- Disse Rony indo em direção a Hermione que estava conversando com Gina em um canto afastado do salão comunal.-...ele está estranho ultimamente, não que eu não goste, mas será que ele- shhhh- fez Gina ao ver Rony se aproximando.

- Posso saber quem está estranho? -disse Rony sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Ninguém Rony, que mania de ouvir a conversa dos outros, bem tenho que ir, amanhã você me conta tudo, ok? - disse Gina levantando-se e dando uma olhada bem sapeca a Hermione.

- Mione, é...que... eu queria saber se você...pode me dar umas dicas pra amanhã,- começou Rony com um pouco de dificuldade- eu tô um pouco nervoso e acho que vou acabar esquecendo tudo- Rony agora parecia muito interessado em seus cadarços- quero dizer, se você puder, se não tudo bem...

- Oh, Rony, eu estava pretendendo ir me deitar, mas o que você não pede chorando que eu faço sorrindo?!- a última frase de Hermione fez Rony, apesar de estar com o rosto púrpura, abrir uma largo sorriso- Valeu Mione!

Já passava da meia noite quando Harry finalmente conseguiu terminar todos os seus deveres, ele estava exausto, não conseguia pensar em mais nada só em sua cama. Mas quando estava começando a subir as escadas, algo chamou sua atenção, Rony e Hermione estavam, ainda, "estudando", como isso era possível ele não sabia, teve vontade de ir até lá, mas além de estar muito cansado, achou que sua presença não seria muito agradável. Continuou seu caminho e caiu em sua cama, onde dormiu como uma pedra

- Harry, já amanheceu vamos, levante- Harry meio sonolento, percebeu que Hermione também estava lá - tenho uma notícia boa os testes acontecerão durante as primeiras aulas- dessa vez era a voz de Rony que ele estava ouvindo- Vamos Harry, não seja preguiçoso- disse Hermione entregando as vestes de Harry- Ande logo, não podemos chegar atrasados.

- Hermione, não é querendo ser chato, mas você quer mesmo me ver trocando de roupa?- disse Harry sentado em sua cama já bem acordado com todo o alarde de seus amigos.

- Ah, desculpe- falou a menina, mas não estava nada envergonhada- Bem, vou esperá-los no salão comunal- e saiu pela porta dando uma risada abafada.

N/A: Essa fic está sendo escrita por quatro amigas, mas e aí? Vcs estão gostando? Esperamos reviews!ï 


	3. Música Musarum

**3.Musica Musarum**

Para a grande surpresa de Harry, o Salão Principal estava quase tão lotado para os testes quanto para o almoço, pelo visto quase todos os alunos a partir do quarto ano haviam se inscrito. As mesas das casas foram substituídas por várias cadeiras acolchoadas e a frente, no lugar da mesa dos professores, estava um bonito piano de cauda. Harry reparou que as cadeiras estavam numeradas de acordo com o número de inscrição de cada candidato, o seu lugar assim como o de Rony e Hermione era numa das últimas fileiras do lado direito do Salão, o que na opinião de Harry era ótimo porque Malfoy estava sentado numa das primeiras fileiras do lado esquerdo logo ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Será divertido ver o teste daqueles dois trasgos –disse Harry indicando os grandalhões da Sonserina, mas Rony não pôde responder pois estava paralisado olhando para o piano como se ele tivesse oito pernas e centenas de olhos assim como Aragogue. –Rony, é só um teste. –Harry tentou tranquilizá-lo mas no fundo estava tão nervoso quanto o seu amigo, desejou ter desistido antes, quando imaginou a cara de Malfoy assim que Dumbledore dissesse: Você não tem a menor chance Potter.

- Harry, não esqueça o que treinamos e tudo dará certo, não precisa fazer essa cara de quem está indo pra forca. –Hermione parou de falar no instante que Dumbledore apareceu, estava com vestes esmeralda e um sorriso tão largo como não se via há muito tempo. Assim que todos se calaram, o diretor-maestro falou:

- Antes de começarmos os testes eu preciso dar algumas informações. O teste será realizado individualmente e será dividido em duas partes: na primeira parte eu vou dividi-los por naipes que são: soprano e tenor (vozes agudas) e contralto, barítono e baixo (vozes graves). –Dumbledore tirou do bolso das vestes um longo pergaminho e o abriu.

­–Senhorita Hanns, Naru! –Uma menina morena e pequena da Lufa-Lufa levantou-se e andou a passos lentos até o maestro, que tinha se sentado ao piano. –Naru, a única coisa que você tem a fazer é cantar o que eu tocar, entendido? –Dumbledore a observou por cima dos óculos e sorriu, então tocou algumas notas. Assim que a menina cantou, o diretor deu o resultado: -Soprano!

- Turnner, Petter! –um menino moreno de cabelos longos da Lufa-Lufa andou em direção a Dumbledore. O diretor tocou novamente e... –Barítono! –A ele se sucederam Collin e Dênis Creevew, tenores, Luna LoveGood, soprano e Padma Patil, contralto.

O coração de Harry deu um salto quando viu quem era a próxima a fazer o teste. Cho Chang levantou-se decidida, Harry reparou que ela estava incrivelmente nervosa, parou à frente do maestro, esperou as primeiras notas e cantou. Dumbledore pensou por alguns segundos olhando para Cho. E então falou: -Contralto!

Depois de Cho, foram chamados para o teste Goyle, que ficou parado como uma estátua e não conseguiu nem ao menos abrir a boca, e Crabbe, que apesar de conseguir abrir a boca, foi acometido por uma crise de tosse, sendo os dois igualmente desclassificados. Malfoy foi chamado logo depois e, ao contrário dos seus dois parceiros, se saiu muito bem. Depois de ouvir o resultado (Baixo), lançou um olhar significativo a Harry e voltou ao seu lugar com uma expressão de orgulho no rosto.

- Weasley, Gina! A ruiva caminhou lentamente até o piano. Dumbledore tocou novamente e ao ouvir a voz de Gina, deu o resultado –Soprano!

À medida que os testes eram feitos, Harry ficava mais apreensivo, será que também seria desclassificado? Agora que Malfoy tinha conseguido, ele tinha que conseguir. "_Por uma questão de honra"_, pensou. Hermione levantou-se assim que ouviu Dumbledore chamar o seu nome, pela ordem Harry seria o próximo, e isso o deixou tão nervoso que nem chegou a ouvir o teste de Hemione, voltou a si apenas a tempo de ouvir o resultado: -Soprano! Disse o diretor, em seguida examinou novamente o pergaminho, e chamou:

-Potter, Harry! Depois de alguns segundos, Harry caminhou até o maestro, ao passar por Cho, viu que a garota sorria para ele, sentiu o coração disparar, e quando se deu conta estava em frente ao piano. Dumbledore tocou novamente. Harry cantou, apesar de ter achado que sua voz não sairia. Olhou para Cho e percebeu que não tinha se saído tão mal assim, pois a garota estava sorrindo para ele mais do que nunca. –Baixo! Disse o diretor.

Harry voltou ao seu lugar ao mesmo tempo em que Rony se levantava, ele parecia estar mais confiante agora que vira o teste de Harry. Alguns minutos depois Rony foi chamado, ele se levantou e foi decidido em direção ao piano, estava tudo indo bem, mas de repente, ele tropeçou na ponta de um tapete e caiu no chão, todos começaram a rir.

- Ai, ai, ai! Não sei porque você caiu Weasley, você já é de uma raça tão baixa que nem precisava cair mais! -Disse Malfoy bem alto para todos ouvirem.

Apenas os que eram da Sonserina riram junto com ele. Quando Rony levantou, ele estava com seu rosto da mesma cor de seu cabelo, para ele a caminhada até o piano parecia não acabar mais.

-Bom, afinal não foi tão ruim assim.- Falou Hermione duas horas depois quando eles estavam retornando ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Ela percebeu que Rony não tinha dito nenhuma palavra desde que o teste terminara.-Rony se você ficar o dia todo sem falar nada eu...

-Agora é só esperar o segundo teste que ele vai fazer.- interrompeu Rony com a voz lunática de Luna Lovegood.- acho que nós nos saímos bem e vocês?

-Nada mal.- Respondeu Harry olhando um grupo de meninas da Corvinal que passava perto deles.

-Tá brincando Harry? Você foi o melhor, eu realmente não sabia que você tinha essa voz toda, tão pequeno... É por isso que eu acho que você não estava se dedicando muito as nossas aulas. Quero dizer, se você tivesse se aplicado um pouquinho mais eu não teria ficado tão preocupada com o resultado do seu teste.

-Oi gente, então gostaram dos resultados? Nem deu para falar com vocês antes, tive que dar uma saidinha...-Falou Gina correndo para encontrar os amigos. -Bom, eu adorei ser soprano, aliás pelo que eu vi e ouvi essa é a melhor voz.

-É mesmo. -concordou Hermione.- Nós parecemos anjos cantando, claro que eu já sabia que eu era soprano com essa minha voz fina e esganiçada como poderia não ser...Adorei o resultado!

-Eu não gostei muito de ser tenor não. Parece que eles têm uma fama meio suspeita, sei não, mas de qualquer forma eu estou empolgado para começar a cantar.

-Qual será o tipo da voz do Dumbledore? -Perguntou Harry pensando na imagem do seu grande ídolo.

-Sei não, vai ver que ele é tenor.- Respondeu Rony. -É pode ser. -Disse Harry.

-Mas agora que a gente entrou no Coral vocês escutaram o que o Dumbledore disse? Eu não sei falar em tom baixo, de dez palavras que eu falo onze eu grito, e agora vamos ter que controlar o volume da nossa voz.-Falou uma triste Gina pensativa.

-Além disso não podemos beber nada que seja gelado (adeus ao suco de abóbora gelado no café da manhã ), e ainda temos que apresentar notas boas. -Acrescentou Harry e virando-se para Hermione

–Você pode me ajudar com aquele feitiço que o Dumbledore ensinou? Tenho certeza que esse vai ser um dos critérios de seleção, e mesmo assim, é impossível ler isso aqui sem mágica! – Disse o garoto indicando a partitura em suas mãos.

-Claro que é possível Harry, os trouxas fazem música e não precisam usar nenhum feitiço, claro que eles precisam estudar durante anos.... Mas eles conseg... -Hermione não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida por um grande estampido provocado pela varinha de Neville numa tentativa frustrada de executar o feitiço Musica Musarum.- Neville, você está fazendo o movimento errado, você não está vendo? O compasso é ternário, e você está fazendo o movimento do compasso binário. Neville choramingou olhando para sua partitura que agora entoava uma canção desafinada com a voz roufenha do diretor.

Quando chegaram à mesa do almoço, Harry viu que Cho estava vindo diretamente para eles.

-Harry, preciso conversar com você. –Disse a garota olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

-Claro Cho, pode falar!

-A sós...


	4. Um encontro inesperado

**4. Um encontro inesperado**

Harry mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Enquanto Cho o puxava pelo braço ele tentava imaginar o que ela queria falar "a sós". De repente Cho parou de frente para ele e, segurando em seus braços, falou:

-Harry, eu... Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, mas gostaria que você respondesse apenas sim ou não, tudo bem?

-Claro. – Respondeu Harry um pouco inseguro – Pergunte!

Mas ela não perguntou. Ficou parada por alguns instantes fitando-o, como se nunca o tivesse visto assim tão de perto, só agora percebeu o quanto seus olhos brilhavam... "Como vou perguntar isso?" – Pensou.

-Harry... Você e a Hermione... Estão namorando? – Cho falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

-Não! – Disse o garoto um pouco surpreso.

-Então essa era a pergunta? Disse Rony minutos depois quando Harry lhe contou o que havia acontecido -E o que ela disse depois?

-Nada... -Respondeu Harry desanimado. Esteve formulando mil situações em que Cho se declarava e ela perguntou sobre Hermione! Pensando bem, seria bom demais pra ser verdade -Ela disse que era só isso que queria saber e foi embora.

-Sempre achei que essa garota fosse estranha, mas agora eu tenho certeza! Disse o ruivo enquanto atravessavam o gramado em direção à cabana de Hagrid, a próxima aula era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Por que era tão difícil admitir que gostava dele? A garota suspirou. Se ao menos aquela Hermione o deixasse respirar um pouquinho...

-Cho! Cuidado com o degrau! –Falou Padma algum tempo depois enquanto elas desciam as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Estou apaixonada –Falou Cho com o olhar perdido. Nem reparando que quase ia enterrando o pé em um degrau podre.

-Ai, ai. De novo essa história? Parece até que você esqueceu o que Dumbledore disse. –Lembrou Padma já pela quinta vez seguida.

-Claro que não esqueci! Mas se eu conseguir conquistá-lo não será nenhuma regra idiota que vai me impedir. Dizendo isso a garota voltou para se sentar em um dos pufes em frente à mesa de xadrez.

Padma era um ano mais nova que Cho. As duas haviam se conhecido há pouco tempo, mas já tinham se tornado grandes amigas, era muito difícil ver as duas separadas.

-Isso ainda acaba mal... Disse Padma observando a amiga. Havia um tempo que Cho estava assim, sempre distraída e com o pensamento distante, e ela nunca tinha sido assim, nem mesmo quando namorava Cedrico. Agora a única coisa em que realmente se interessava, além de Harry, era o Coral.

-Nossa! –Exclamou Padma examinando os seus horários. –Eu tenho aula de poções agora! Tchau Cho, mais tarde a gente se fala. –E saiu correndo em direção a estante de livros que tinha acabado de abrir deixando entrar dois alunos do primeiro ano.

Harry estava ansioso naquela manhã, o último teste para o Coral havia sido feito há uma semana e o resultado seria anunciado na hora do almoço. O garoto mal conseguiu prestar atenção na aula de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, que era a primeira do dia. Quando chegou a aula de Herbologia, a última aula antes do almoço, sua concentração tinha sido reduzida a nada. Foi o primeiro a sair da estufa quando a aula terminou, seguido por Rony e Hermione que corriam para alcançá-lo.

-Não adianta correr Harry –Disse Hermione respirando com dificuldade enquanto entravam no Salão Principal -O resultado só será anunciado depois do almoço.

-O quê? Quem pode pensar em comer num momento como esse?

-Eu! -Disse Rony sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de tudo que estava à sua frente. Só parou de comer quando Dumbledore levantou-se e a comida desapareceu dos pratos e travessas.

-Antes de voltarmos para as aulas, eu tenho o prazer de anunciar a lista de aprovados para o Coral, devo dizer que não foi fácil selecioná-los, pois para admitir alguns talentos tive que abrir mão de outros. Enfim, depois de tantos testes, eis o resultado.

A professora McGonnagal desenrolou um pergaminho e leu em voz alta, começando pelos sopranos, Hermione foi citada logo depois de Luna que quando ouviu o seu nome agitou no ar uma espalhafatosa matraca em foram de urubu. Além das duas, mais oito sopranos foram aprovadas entre elas Gina Weasley. Depois foi a vez dos tenores, os irmãos Dênis e Colin Creevew foram primeiros da lista, seguidos por Rony, Dino Thomas e Justino Finch-Fletchley, a mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos pois, à exceção de Newman Deep, um sorridente garoto da Lufa-Lufa, todos os tenores eram da Grifinória.

Quando McGonnagal desenrolou o pergaminho que continha os nomes dos contraltos, Harry olhou para a mesa da Corvinal à procura de Cho, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Harry sorriu e a garota corou retribuindo o sorriso. Ela e a sua amiga Padma foram aprovadas junto com mais quatro meninas, duas delas da Sonserina.

Agora só restava um pergaminho, o que continha os nomes dos aprovados para o naipe dos baixos. Harry prendeu a respiração, seus dois melhores amigos tinham sido aprovados, seria frustrante se ele não conseguisse também. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu o sorriso de desdém de Draco Malfoy, Harry poderia aceitar qualquer coisa, menos perder para ele. A professora começou a anunciar os nomes, Draco foi o primeiro da lista seguido por Neville Longbboton e Miguel Corner. Harry o encarou com desprezo, apesar de não conhecê-lo já tinha motivos suficientes para não gostar dele, desviou o olhar, teria ouvido McGonnagal dizer o seu nome? Teve certeza que sim quando Hermione correu para abraçá-lo entortando os óculos no seu rosto –Parabéns Harry! –Disse a garota sorrindo.

–Obrigada Minerva –Disse o diretor levantando-se –E a todos os aprovados os meus parabéns! Os horários dos ensaios estarão afixados no mural de todas as Casas a partir de amanhã, estejam atentos pois eu não tolero atrasos e muito menos ausências.

Harry estava tão feliz que nem mesmo a aula de Poções conseguiu estragar o seu humor, apesar das muitas tentativas de Snape, o professor parecia estar usando de todos os meios para atormentá-lo, Harry quase ganhou uma detenção e perdeu vários pontos para a Grifinória. Enquanto preparava uma poção de levitação, o garoto tentava pensar na melhor maneira de se declarar para Cho, não teria coragem de falar pessoalmente, praticamente perdia a voz quando estavam frente a frente. Quem sabe uma carta? Era exatamente o que iria fazer –Uma carta –Disse em voz alta, e assim perdeu mais cinco pontos por 'não se concentrar'.

Harry tomou um atalho para a sala de Transfiguração, ao invés de entrar pelo corredor à direita, entrou por uma passagem atrás de uma armadura enferrujada , queria ficar sozinho para pensar. Pelo que sabia Cho teria terminado o namoro com Miguel antes do início do ano letivo, mas e se Hermione estivesse enganada? O garoto saiu por um quadro e olhou em volta, tinha usado aquela passagem várias vezes mas nunca tinha estado naquele corredor, era largo e as paredes estavam cobertas de grandes estantes cheias de livros, parecia que estava em um tipo de anexo da biblioteca.

Uma das estantes se abriu com um ruído e Harry ouviu vozes, esperava que fosse Madame Pince mas quem apareceu foi ninguém menos que Cho Chang, quando o viu a garota o observou como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos viam –Harry, o que faz aqui? –Perguntou.

-Estava indo para a aula de Transfiguração mas devo ter me perdido –Harry olhou para a estante da qual Cho tinha saído e perguntou –Que lugar é esse?

-É a entrada para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal –Respondeu Cho aproximando-se de Harry –Você não deveria estar aqui, se Filch nos pega conversando aqui sozinhos vamos ter problemas, ele pode pensar que estamos...você sabe, desobedecendo as regras.

-Ah, que regra boba não é? –Disse Harry olhando nos olhos da menina que concordou com um gesto de cabeça, ela estava com o rosto corado mas mesmo assim não desviou o olhar, nem ao menos piscava. Harry queria dizer o quanto ela ficava bonita quando o olhava assim... – Cho...eu...

- Disse o garoto hesitando –Estou atrasado para a aula, Mcgonnagal não suporta atrasos, você pode me dizer onde fica a saída?

- C-Claro – Disse Cho com desânimo.


	5. Madame Nora

**5. Madame No-r-ra**

Harry desceu correndo as escadas em direção à sala da profª. McGonnagal. Como ele pôde deixar passar uma oportunidade como essa? Cho Chang estava bem ali na sua frente e ele poderia dizer tudo que sempre quis. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não esperava encontrá-la assim de repente...

Parou em frente à porta da sala de aula e percebeu que estava atrasado mais de vinte minutos! Isso seria mais que suficiente para McGonnagal descontar pelo menos mais dez pontos da própria Casa, o garoto concluiu que hoje já tinha perdido pontos suficientes para dois meses inteiros, então caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Matando aula garoto? –Disse a mulher gorda quando viu Harry se aproximar.

- Chifres de bicórnio –falou Harry ignorando-a, Violeta fez uma careta de reprovação e virou-se revelando a entrada para o Salão que estava vazio àquela hora, como já era de se esperar. Harry jogou a mochila em uma poltrona e rumou para uma das janelas, daquela posição ele avistava o lago e o salgueiro lutador, de longe ele parecia quase tão inofensivo quanto uma tamareira. Harry olhou para o lado e surpreendeu-se ._O que Malfoy e Gina estavam fazendo sozinhos à beira do lago?_ Essa cena tinha algo familiar... Harry forçou a memória e lembrou-se daquele dia no campo de quadribol.

Só podia ser isso, quem estava com Draco era Gina Weasley e não Cho. De alguma maneira isso o deixou muito aliviado, apesar de continuar achando muito estranha essa situação, havia algo de muito errado nisso, afinal, o que um Weasley poderia conversar com um Malfoy além de insultos?

- Não sei porque ainda estou aqui perdendo tempo com você! – disse Gina colocando a mochila nas costas pouco antes de Draco a segurar pelo braço e a puxá-la para junto de si – Gina, você precisa me entender!

- Entender? Eu nunca vou entender alguém que diz que gosta de mim e não perde uma única oportunidade de insultar cada um dos meus parentes!

- Se você está falando do seu irm...

- Não Draco, o problema não é o Rony, o problema é você. – Gina falou mais alto do que pretendia, Draco olhou para o lago tristemente e soltou os braços da garota que se apressou em se afastar antes que ele resolvesse puxá-la novamente, já tinha dado alguns passos em direção ao castelo quando ouviu Malfoy dizer:

- Você não vai desistir nunca não é?

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Gina virando-se para olhar nos olhos de Draco.

- POTTER! Só você não percebe que ele não te dá a mínima, ele nem ao menos lembra que você existe!

Gina ficou paralisada. Simplesmente não esperava ouvir isso de ninguém, nem mesmo de Draco Malfoy, queria desviar o olhar, mas mesmo assim seria impossível esconder as lágrimas. O garoto pareceu se arrepender e tentou se aproximar num gesto de desculpas, mas Gina deu um passo para trás.

- Malfoy, eu te odeio!

- Harry, porque você não foi a aula? –Perguntou Hermione assim que passou pelo quadro ao lado de Rony, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar, pois estava muito absorto na cena que acabara de ver.

- Eu... Eu tive um contratempo – Disse Harry indo rapidamente se sentar em uma das poltronas perto da lareira e fazendo com que os seus amigos fizessem o mesmo. Não seria nada bom se Rony visse sua irmã caçula conversando a sós com Draco Malfoy, ainda mais naquela situação. Estavam tão próximos e não pareciam estar se insultando...

- McGonnagal perguntou por você, como não sabíamos onde você estava tivemos que inventar uma desculpa – Falou Hermione sentando de frente para Harry, a garota o observou –Harry, o que aconteceu? Você tá estranho. –O garoto não respondeu, estava como o olhar perdido em algum ponto logo atrás de Hermione, Rony passou a mão na frente do rosto de Harry várias vezes até que ele voltou a si.

- Desculpe, o que diziam?

- McGonnagal perguntou por você então tivemos que inventar uma desculpa... Ah! Isso me lembra, se ela te perguntar qualquer coisa sobre uma diarréia você já está bem melhor.

- Quê? –Falou Harry deixando de lado por um breve momento a cena que acabara de presenciar.

A conversa dos três amigos foi interrompida por uma confusão na entrada do salão , o quadro se escancarou e uma ruiva entrou correndo no salão.

- Gina? que... –Perguntou Rony abobado.

Mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada, a menina saiu correndo e subiu para o seu dormitório. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam sem saber o que havia acontecido, mas Harry, sabia que aquilo estava fedendo a Draco Malfoy.

- Vou ver o que aconteceu. - Disse Hermione, saindo às pressas em direção ao dormitório.

Rony continuava sem entender àquela cena e Harry decidiu que ele ia continuar sem entender por algum tempo, pois por enquanto não iria falar nada do que vira ao amigo.

- Ué, que estranho, nunca vi a Gina assim. - Disse Rony com uma cara bem desconfiada. - Você por acaso sabe o que aconteceu Harry?

- N..n...não! - Respondeu Harry.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Harry desceu rapidamente até o Salão Comunal. Quem sabe não encontrava Gina e acabava de vez com essas dúvidas? Não poderia esconder do amigo por muito tempo o que tinha visto. Acabou esquecendo esse assunto quando viu um pequeno amontoamento em frente ao quadro de avisos.

- São os horários de ensaios, certo?

- Sim! –Respondeu Neville animado. –E olha só, vai ter ensaio a semana inteira!

- E vocês perceberam o que isso significa? –Harry olhou para trás e viu Hermione, por que isso não o surpreendeu? –Agora teremos menos tempo para estudar!

- Eu não me importo de estudar menos, prefiro ensaiar. –Disse Neville mais sorridente ainda anotando os horários em um pedaço de pergaminho amassado e Harry não pôde deixar de concordar, o que deixou Hermione claramente furiosa.

- Finalmente acordou. –Exclamou o garoto olhando para Rony, que descia as escadas sonolento. Ele não poderia vir em melhor hora, pensou Harry, justo quando Hermione iria começar o sermão matinal sobre a importância-infinitamente-importante-do-estudo-nos-dias-atuais.

No fim das aulas, todos estavam felizes por poder descansar depois das aulas que tiveram. Todos menos os alunos coralistas.

- Vai ser nosso primeiro ensaio, estou tão ansiosa! - Sorriu Hermione, enquanto descia as escadas em direção as Salão Principal, ao lado dos dois inseparáveis amigos e dos outros componentes do Coral, todos muito animados, apesar do cansaço.

- É, aqui nos separamos. - Disse Rony. - Estou indo para o naipe dos tenores, tchau!

- Acho que o naipe dos baixos fica para lá.

Hermione desejou boa sorte aos garotos e foi-se sentar ao lado dos demais sopranos, Dumbledore entrou no Salão e logo todos se calaram.

- Sejam todos bem vindos ao Coral de Hogwarts! Espero que todos que estão aqui sejam responsáveis e queiram realmente fazer um Coral de qualidade. Todos têm talento e afinação, mas para esse coral, só isso não basta. - Dumbledore falou de muitas regras, porque para ele, sem elas o coral não seria nada, disciplina era essencial.

- Existem as vozes agudas e as graves, por isso eu os dividi por naipes. E como vocês sabem, a partir de agora, como coralistas, não devem mais abusar dos líquidos gelados, não poderão mais falar alto e nem demais e em hipótese alguma, devem gritar. Muitos professores me agradeceram por isso.

- Ah não, agora eu tenho que me controlar! - Pensou Hermione, que às vezes dava uns gritos.

O maestro continuou o seu discurso por quase uma hora seguida, eram tantas regras que Harry mal podia anotá-las, será que não iam ensaiar as músicas nunca?

- ...e o mais importante de tudo: Aqui somos todos irmãos, nada de namoricos pois o nosso objetivo é fazer um Coral de qualidade, nada além disso. – Dumbledore não falou de mais nenhuma regra, talvez achasse que era sobre essa que todos deveriam pensar. Entregou algumas partituras, e dispensou a todos.

Depois de hesitar um pouco, Harry levantou-se e decidiu falar com Cho antes que ela fosse embora, a encontrou quando ela passava pela porta de carvalho. Apressou um pouco os passos para alcançá-la.

- Harry!!! –Gritou uma menina morena e alta correndo em direção ao garoto. –Até que enfim te encontrei.

- Angelina? Podemos conversar depois? Eu tenho que...

- Preciso reunir o time amanhã depois do almoço. –Disse a capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória como se não o tivesse ouvido.

Harry se desanimou quando olhou para as portas e viu que Cho não estava mais lá.

- Mas depois do almoço tem ensaio do Coral!

- Ah é... – murmurou pensativa - Então depois do ensaio, ok? –A menina saiu apressada antes de ouvir qualquer resposta.

Harry Potter sobrevoou as balizas para desviar-se de um balaço, ao longe ouvia os gritos da capitã do time, o garoto sorriu e imaginou o que seria dela se tivesse passado no teste do Coral... Harry deveria estar à procura do pomo mas não era isso que estava fazendo, estava esperando que Cho aparecesse a qualquer momento pois finalmente teve coragem de conversar com ela, depois do ensaio, e a convidou para assistir ao treino.

A garota apareceu pouco antes de soar o apito de Angelina, ela sentou-se nas arquibancadas acima do vestiário. Harry fez um sinal para que ela esperasse um minuto e foi ao encontro de Rony que estava guardando a vassoura junto com o resto do time.

- Rony, eu vou me atrasar um pouco, será que você poderia ir pra cabana do Hagrid sozinho? Diga que eu vou chegar mais tarde.

- Tá bem, mas não vá muito tarde, porque à noite o Filch está rondando os terrenos do castelo em busca de alguém pra aplicar detenções.

- Certo. – Disse Harry abrindo o seu armário e pegando a capa que pertenceu a seu pai, James Potter, seria útil para esconder-se do zelador e da sua gata insuportável. Harry se despediu do time e voou em direção às arquibancadas.

- Achei que você não viria.

- É... me atrasei... desculpe! Sua amiga não vem? – Harry perguntou desejando que a resposta fosse não.

- A Padma precisava estudar para um teste de Herbologia. – mentiu Cho –Você não queria que eu viesse sozinha?

- Claro que queria! É que vocês nunca se separam, pensei que...

- Pensou que eu traria Padma para o nosso encontro? – Interrompeu Cho. Harry a olhou surpreso. Teria ouvido claramente 'nosso encontro'?

- Hum... – Murmurou Harry olhando para o campo, ele precisava tirar a dúvida que há algum tempo o incomodava mas não sabia como fazer isso sem magoá-la. – Cho, você sabia que o Miguel Cornner ainda está interessado em você?

- O Miguel? Claro que não! – Disse a garota sorrindo como se Harry tivesse lhe contado uma grande piada. – Ele gosta da Padma, por isso vive me pedindo ajuda.

Harry não conseguiu esconder a alegria que essa notícia causou e sorriu com Cho, os dois ficaram um instante sorrindo até que seus olhares se encontraram. A garota enrubesceu pois estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a sua respiração, fechou os olhos e seus lábios se encontraram no beijo mais doce que qualquer sonho pudesse formular.

- POTTER! – Cho foi trazida para a realidade e olhou assustada em direção ao grito que acabara de ouvir, Filch estava na outra extremidade da arquibancada a alguns metros dos dois. Ela olhou para Harry interrogativamente, o garoto pegou a capa e cobriu-a num gesto rápido.

- Ah! Potter dessa vez você não escapa. – Gritou Filch com um sorriso maligno no rosto. –Madame No-r-ra, procure a fugitiva enquanto cuido desse aqui. – A gata farejou a alguns centímetros de onde Cho estava escondida sob a capa da invisibilidade, a garota se encolheu. –O que está fazendo aí parada No-r-ra? Vá logo fazer o que mandei! –A gata miou indignada e saiu abanando o rabo.

- Vai ser expulso garoto! – Disse o zelador puxando-o pelo braço e levando-o até a sala da profª McGonnagal, durante todo o caminho Harry tentava pensar em alguma desculpa para sair dessa situação. Poderia dizer que Filch estava mentindo... Não. Não iria funcionar, era sua palavra contra a dele. Pararam em frente à sala da professora e Filch bateu na porta educadamente, mas como ninguém atendeu, o zelador o levou para uma sala vazia e o trancou lá.

- Espere aqui moleque, em alguns minutos estará fazendo suas malas!

Cho Chang observou Harry ser arrastado por Filch. Se ele fosse mesmo expulso ela nunca se perdoaria, afinal ele a salvou quando a cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade. A garota levantou-se e seguiu-os, não poderia ficar ali parada, de alguma maneira teria que ajudá-lo, estavam juntos nessa.

Filch subiu as escadas puxando Harry pelo braço, pararam em frente à sala da diretora da Grifinória, mas ela não estava lá. "Ainda bem!" pensou Cho. O zelador trancou-o na sala ao lado e a bruxa concluiu que ele iria chamar alguém, teria que agir rápido e destrancar Harry antes que ele voltasse.

- Espere aqui moleque, em alguns minutos estará fazendo suas malas! – Filch abaixou-se para falar com sua gata – Fique aqui No-r-ra, não deixe esse diabinho escapar.

Cho sentiu todas as suas esperanças acabarem, nunca conseguiria tirar Harry de lá com aquela gata pulguenta de guarda, mesmo invisível, ela veria a porta se abrir. Tentou atrair sua atenção derrubando um quadro , o máximo que conseguiu foi despertar a fúria do domador de dragões pintado na tela, mas a gata não mexeu nem sequer um músculo.

- Ele está aqui professora, eu o tranquei porque com certeza ele tentaria fugir, são todos iguais!

- E onde está a garota?

- Conseguiu escapar... –Respondeu Filch pegando o molho de chaves e destrancando a porta. O seu sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente quando a porta se abriu.

- Filch, que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Essa sala está completamente vazia.

O rosto do zelador se contraiu numa careta. –POTTER!!!!!!

N/A: Demorou, mas o capitulo 05 chegou, valeu a pena esperar? Please, reviews!

Eh, a Angelina já deveria ter terminado a escola, mas achamos que o time estava muito

vazio, e quem seria melhor para substituí-la como capitã senão ela mesma? ehehehe


	6. A Fuga

**6. A fuga**

Harry olhou em volta, tinha que fugir de alguma maneira, se ficasse ali parado não teria nenhuma chance, seria expulso. Constatou que as janelas daquela sala não tinham grades, mas estava no segundo andar, se pulasse quebraria todos os ossos do corpo.

- A firebolt! – Exclamou com entusiasmo, tinha deixado sua vassoura nas arquibancadas ao lado de Cho. O garoto puxou a varinha – Accio firebolt! –Em poucos segundos a vassoura chegou até a sala, Harry montou, deu um impulso e voou atravessando a janela.

Estava livre! O único problema agora era para onde ir, não poderia voltar para o castelo e, se voltasse, de qualquer maneira seria expulso. O bruxo sobrevoou a Floresta Negra e tentou imaginar como seria viver ali, ao lado dos centauros e, o que é pior, ao lado de Grope, o irmão gigante de Hagrid. Pelo menos não seria pior que voltar para a casa dos Dursley, se é que isso servia de consolo.

Precisava falar com seus amigos, talvez Rony ainda estivesse na cabana de Hagrid, mas seria muito arriscado ir até lá pois a essa altura o guarda-caça já estava sabendo da sua expulsão e, apesar de serem amigos, ele era um professor.

Decidiu então esperar até que Rony saísse, não demoraria muito pois já estava ficando tarde. Harry escolheu uma árvore próxima à cabana e aterrissou em um dos galhos mais altos, ali ninguém o encontraria. Não teve idéia de quanto tempo ficou ali, perdido em pensamentos, até que ouviu um latido particularmente alto que só poderia ser do canino, Hagrid estava saindo da cabana para patrulhar os terrenos da escola como fazia todas as noites, mas Rony não estava com ele.

Esperou que ele se afastasse com canino nos calcanhares e, montado em sua vassoura, desceu até a cabana. A porta estava, como sempre, aberta.

- Lumus! –Disse Harry com a varinha nas mãos. Olhou em volta à procura da coruja de Hagrid, mas ela provavelmente estava caçando a essa hora da noite, com a ponta da varinha o garoto iluminou a mesa de jantar, estava vazia exceto por um grande pote acobreado.

- Pó de flu! – Exclamou Harry examinando o conteúdo do pote e adiantando-se até a lareira que estava cheia de cinzas, ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e jogou um pouco de pó que instantaneamente transformou-se em chamas púrpura. O garoto sentiu o rosto formigar quando colocou a cabeça entre as chamas frias do pó de flu.

- Salão Comunal da Corvinal – Disse o bruxo sentindo o mundo girar a sua volta e vendo milhares de lareiras passarem rapidamente diante dos seus olhos, lentamente os movimentos pararam,e Harry viu um salão amplo com algumas mesas e muitas poltronas, Cho estava sentada em uma delas chorando baixinho segurando a capa da invisibilidade, o resto do salão estava vazio.

- Cho – Disse Harry quase sussurrando, a garota sobressaltou-se e olhou em volta à procura da voz –Aqui, na lareira.

- Harry??? –Exclamou a garota correndo até à lareira mal contendo o sorriso de alegria – Onde esteve todo esse tempo? Todos estavam preocupados porque você não dava notícias, você está bem?

- Estou bem Cho...

- E o que você está fazendo aí? – Perguntou Cho examinando a lareira onde flutuava a cabeça de Harry –Aliás... onde você está?

- Estou na cabana do Hagrid.

- O guarda-caça? Mas ele permitiu que você usasse a lareira dele? – O rosto da garota ganhou uma expressão de terror – Harry, ele vai te levar até a McGonnagal, ele é um professor!

- Não se preocupe, ele não está aqui... mas isso não importa agora. Cho, eu vou fugir, preciso que você encontre o Rony e peça para ele trazer o meu malão e...

- Você não pode fugir! –Interrompeu Cho –Volte para o castelo agora mesmo Harry, antes que Hagrid volte e te veja aí.

- Mas se eu voltar vou ser expulso!

- Claro que não vai ser expulso, volte e finja que nada aconteceu, Filch não tem nenhuma prova de que nos viu, já que nós dois conseguimos escapar, mas se você sumir estará se acusando.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso...- Harry olhou nos olhos de Cho - Então por que você estava chorando?

- Você sumiu, eu pensei que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Filch te procurou por Hogwarts inteira, eu o segui com a capa. Pensei que você voltaria logo, então procurei os seus amigos mas eles também não sabiam onde você estava, até a Padma tentou me ajudar, ela estava aqui comigo até pouco antes de você aparecer. – Cho fez uma pausa e seus olhos que já estavam vermelhos se encheram de lágrimas – Ah Harry, eu estava tão preocupada!

Harry fitou-a sem palavras, não sabia se aquelas lágrimas significavam preocupação de verdade ou puro sentimentalismo, já que Cho tinha passado grande parte do ano passado chorando.

- Harry, volte logo, todos já estão dormindo e não vão te ver chegar. Amanhã você deve agir naturalmente para que ninguém perceba, e se McGonnagal perguntar algo, diga que não sabe de nada e que...

- Com quem você está falando?

- Marieta?? – Cho levantou-se rapidamente de frente para a lareira ao mesmo tempo em que limpava as lágrimas – Pensei que você já estivesse dormindo.

- Eu estava, mas ouvi vozes aqui embaixo e vim ver o que estava acontecendo. –Respondeu Marieta descendo as escadas e enrolando alguns cachos de seus longos cabelos loiros - Ouvi sua voz e a de um garoto...

- Um garoto? Isso seria impossível porque eu estava aqui sozinha até você chegar. – Disse Cho impacientemente olhando para a lareira e, para seu alívio, não havia mais nenhum sinal de Harry, ou de sua cabeça, e as chamas estavam novamente amareladas.

- Quer dizer que você estava falando sozinha?

- Eu não estava falando! Eu estava cantando, eu entrei para o Coral, lembra?

- Humm –Murmurou desconfiada – Cantando a uma da madrugada...Claro Cho, eu acredito.

"_E desde quando eu preciso que você acredite ou não? Isso não é da sua conta, sua bisbilhoteira!"_

- Que bom que você acredita em mim. – Disse Cho sarcasticamente – Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou dormir, estou muito cansada.

Marieta a observou entrar no seu dormitório e examinou a lareira atentamente, quem estaria usando a rede de flu para falar com Cho? Pelo que sabia, só os professores tinham permissão para usar as lareiras da escola, mas tinha certeza que não era um professor que estava ali. "Então quem era?"

Harry entrou no Salão Principal e sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, estava praticamente vazia já que a maioria dos alunos já tinha tomado café da manhã.

Gostaria de saber como as notícias corriam tão rapidamente por um castelo tão grande como Hogwarts, todos já comentavam sobre o acontecimento do dia anterior, e a cada minuto era acrescentado um novo detalhe a história. Harry chegou a entreouvir um diálogo entre duas quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa que diziam que Hermione era a sua "namorada secreta".

Mas isso estava longe de ser sua maior preocupação. Acabara de encontrar Filch no Saguão de Entrada, o zelador estava furioso e disse que não descansaria até descobrir quem era a garota com quem ele estava nas arquibancadas e provar que estava falando a verdade.

- Oi Harry –Disse Neville sentando-se ao lado do bruxo, veio correndo por isso estava sem fôlego –Olha o que eu descobri. -Neville apontou para uma das páginas da partitura que trazia na mão.

- A música que Dumbledore passou ontem? –Harry não conseguiu entender que novidade havia nisso.

- Olha! –Exclamou Neville indicando mais uma vez o pergaminho -Tem um solo de barítono! Quer ouvir? –Perguntou o garoto pegando a varinha no bolso das vestes e fazendo um movimento geométrico com a varinha –Musica Mus...

- Não! –Interrompeu Harry na tentativa de evitar uma possível explosão, não seria a primeira vez que Neville causaria uma. –É que tenho aula de Latim agora, não posso me atrasar, nos vemos mais tarde!

Harry caminhou em direção a Torre Norte do castelo, entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Rony, que estava encostado à parede com o olhar perdido, parecia triste.

- Algum problema, Rony?

- Ali está o meu problema. –Respondeu Rony olhando para a porta no momento que Hermione entrava, ela avistou os dois amigos e os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça mas não se sentou ao lado deles como sempre fazia. -Mione... - Rony desviou os olhos da garota e virou-se para Harry. –Eu não a entendo, cara . Nunca vou entender.

Harry queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas não teve chance de perguntar nada pois o professor Castelli acabara de entrar na sala por uma porta lateral, que dava para uma sala duas vezes maior do que a que estavam agora, o que não era muita coisa, já que as duas juntas não chegavam ao tamanho de nenhuma outra sala de aula do castelo.

- Bom dia turma. –Cumprimentou sem sorrir, Castelli era muito jovem se comparado aos outros professores de Hogwarts mas, pelo que se sabia, era tão experiente quanto eles e seu jeito sisudo de tratar os alunos lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais antiquado. - Livros na página 283.

A turma abriu os livros e ouvia silenciosamente a explicação do professor, que falava sempre baixo e pausadamente. Hermione, ao contrário do que era comum, estava distraída e segurava a pena inerte em uma das mãos sem anotar nada. O profº Castelli parou de falar e encarou-a por alguns instantes, mas ela não percebeu e continuou a olhar o seu livro, como se acompanhasse a aula.

- Senhorita Granger. –Disse enfim.

Hermione levantou-se de súbito deixando cair, não só a pena, mas também todo o tinteiro em cima de seus livros e anotações, olhou surpresa para o professor e, antes de sentar-se novamente, agitou a varinha no ar murmurando um feitiço e limpando toda a sujeira.

- Terminou? –Perguntou o professor com sua habitual paciência, Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. –Senhorita Granger, explique para a turma qual é a função do sufixo da palavra _dominum_.

- Humm... é... é... Desculpe professor, eu não estava prestando atenção. -Toda a turma fitou-a boquiaberta, desde quando Hermione Granger não sabia a resposta de alguma pergunta?

Hermione foi a primeira a sair da sala quando a aula terminou, e Harry e Rony saíram logo depois,

os corredores estavam mais cheios que o normal, eles tinham que abrir espaço entre os alunos enquanto caminhavam, mas foram obrigados a parar em um ponto que estava tão lotado, que ficou impossível dar sequer um passo, o motivo estava logo à frente, onde Pirraça havia empilhado um monte de móveis velhos impedindo a passagem.

O _poltergeist _voava em volta da sua "obra de arte" dando gargalhadas ao ver confusão que o amontoamento havia causado. Os garotos deram meia volta para tomar outro caminho até a sala de Poções, quando desciam as escadas avistaram Filch correndo afobado em direção à confusão, Pirraça era o que o zelador mais odiava em Hogwarts, depois dos alunos, claro.

Finalmente conseguiram chegar aos corredores que davam acesso às masmorras da escola, eram iluminados apenas pela luz fraca e tremeluzente dos archotes e as paredes tinham um aspecto úmido e muito frio. Os passos dos dois amigos ecoavam pelo chão de pedra. Quando chegaram à sala de Snape, viram que Hermione estava sentada na primeira cadeira, de frente para a mesa do professor, Harry concluiu que certamente ela não estava querendo a sua companhia.

- Rony, é impressão minha ou a Mione está nos evitando?

- Não sei... –Respondeu Rony, mas Harry o conhecia suficientemente para saber que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Por acaso aconteceu algo na minha ausência que você não me contou? –Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione estavam estranhos desde que chegou ao Salão Comunal na noite anterior.

- Não –Rony corou levemente ao dizer isto.

Harry decidiu não insistir, e logo seus pensamentos foram completamente tomados por uma certa garota, tudo que ele queria era que as aulas acabassem logo para reencontrá-la.

Tudo à sua volta parecia insuportavelmente tedioso, e o discurso da professora Sinistra lhe soava como um ligeiro rumor, não conseguia assimilar uma só palavra, e nem conseguia entender por que se sentia assim, era tudo tão estranho... O beijo na arquibancada não abandonou os seus pensamentos nem por um instante e, apesar de tudo que aconteceu, poderia jurar que aquele foi o melhor momento da sua vida.

Cho tentava explicar a si mesma se era possível alguém sentir tanta alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, pois era isso o que estava acontecendo com ela. Talvez aquele momento não se repetisse nunca mais, como se ela tivesse tido um sonho lindo, mas que foi apenas um sonho e que infelizmente acabou. Agora ela teria que conviver com a realidade, e isso significava ter que se afastar de Harry para não colocá-lo em risco novamente por sua causa.

Durante o almoço, Cho não desviou o olhar da mesa da Grifinória. Esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Marieta, que não demorou a descobrir quem era o alvo de tantos olhares e suspiros, observou a mesa ao lado e viu que Harry estava retribuindo os olhares de Cho.

- Era ele, não é?

- Do que você está falando? –Cho voltou seu olhar para a loira.

- Ontem na lareira, era ele que estava conversando com você, não era?

Padma, que estava sentada em frente a elas, lançou um olhar significativo para Cho, ela não gostava nem um pouco de Marieta e não entendia porque Cho ainda falava com ela.

- Cho estava conversando com alguém na lareira? –Perguntou Padma cinicamente como se não soubesse de nada.

- Foi o que me pareceu, só acho estranho ela não ter te contado. –Respondeu Marieta.

- Ela não deixaria de me contar, e se não contou é porque não aconteceu!

- Marieta, eu já disse que estava cantando. –Interrompeu Cho, vendo que as duas estavam prestes a duelar ali mesmo na mesa de almoço –Não tenho porque esconder nada de você.

- O quê??? – Replicou Padma indignada, todos sabiam que Cho tinha todos os motivos possíveis para não confiar em Marieta, mas antes que pudesse dizer isso em voz alta, Cho lhe lançou um olhar de censura e ela decidiu se calar.

- Os elfos domésticos exageraram um pouco no sal, vocês não acham? –Falou Cho desviando o foco do assunto, a última coisa que queria era provocar Marieta, ela havia sido sua melhor amiga por muito tempo, mas seria capaz de espalhar todos os seus segredos pela escola inteira num piscar de olhos.

Padma levantou-se irritada e foi sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Gina, o que fez com que Cho perdesse o apetite imediatamente.

**N/A: **Pedimos desculpas pela demora, nossa vida tava meio corrida nesses últimos tempos hehehe. Vcs devem ter percebido que o Coral não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas nós garantimos muita música para o próximo, no 

**N/A 2: **Agradecimentos especiais ao Rick (logo vc terá um personagem aqui ;) E ao Wátila pela idéia solo!!! (O que vc ta achando do Neville?!?!)


End file.
